super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival Games Season 6
the sixth season of the Survival Games. This season offers a new twist as well. Every tribute is given a wooden block they must protect. It is most likely based off of the character Frank from the Heroes of Olympus book series. It should also be noted that the twist accidentally caused the death of Koopa, as he tried to swallow his block of wood. However it ended up choking him. Tributes 13th Place: Koopa Troopa (I_am_new_here) 12th Place: Juggernaut (InjusticeGods) 11th Place: Riku (Pokemanzzz) 10th Place: Buzz Bomber (Rajakai_the_Beast) 9th Place: Mario (TopHattedTroopa) 8th Place: Lucario (Nielicus) 7th Place: Yoshi (Kyvos64) 6th Place: Mimi (Variasi) 5th Place: Garbodor (Messhia_Dark) 4th Place: Duke of Gravity (firedoom666) 3rd Place: Zero (Pikachu942) 2nd Place: Melody Pianissima (Seb_Ramoray) 1st Place: Riku Replica (judgementaeon) Arena In the center of the arena is an enormous boulder that is the size of a mountain with an open flat space on the top which provides no shelter or survival resources such as water, edible plants, and game. However, the cornucopia is located on this flat space which contains any survival resources a tribute could possibly need. Along the outskirts of this mountain are paths that lead to the bottom. Along these paths are several caves that provide good shelter but no survival resources. Surrounding this mountain is a barren dry desert that provides no shelter or survival resources. To the south of the arena the barren desert continues but there are a few large boulders that provide some shelter and some survival resources like edible moss and burrowing water frogs that live in the shade of the boulders. In the northwest corner of the arena is a different type of desert, like the other type of desert, it provides no survival resources, but it does provide little shelter in the dead, dry, and twig like plants that still stand there. In the northeast corner is a small fresh water lake, it is the only natural water source in the arena. Interviews Mario 7/10. Great abilitties Buzz Bomber 3/10 Really? Lucario 5.5/10. Decent Melody 7.5/10. One of the better powers I've seen Mimi 7/10. Great abilities Zero 6/10. Good strength Day 1 Before the countdown even begins Juggernaut runs out of his pod, blows up and dies. 'After the countdown ends Yoshi, Duke of Gravity, Buzz Bomber, Melody, Lucario, Mimi, Mario and Zero all jump out of their pods and grab various supplies. Yoshi, Melody, Mimi and Lucario all head to the lake as Zero and Mario head off to the mountain. Meanwhile the DoG heads into a cave. Riku Replica jumps out of the pod and finds some water. Yoshi decides to leave the lake as Melody is brought back from the dead and is no longer a ghost. Everyone begins trying to find shelter, when tragedy strikes. Riku awakens from his pod and '''rips off his bracelet, killing him. '''As everyone continues to gather supplies and finish off their shleters '''Buzz Bomber sinks his teeth into Nightlock and dies. ' Day 2 Day 2 begins with Yoshi noticing a flame in a cave. The cave in fact houses Melody, Lucario and Mimi. Yoshi enters the cave, with katana and egg in hand. Lucario's alliance is frozen in place, they don't know how to react. Yoshi sticks his tongue out to taste the fire. Melody grabs it, but is pulled in and shat out, causing her to be unconscious. Lucario then runs forward and uses force palm on Yoshi. Yoshi stumbles backwards and chucks an egg at Lucario, it contains fire and slightly burns him. Yoshi turns to Mimi and attacks her, however she manages to throw Yoshi's block of wood near the fire. However he douses it with a water egg. Meanwhile Mario gets ready to say something, but '''suddenly drops dead. '''Back at Yoshi's fight, he his stabbed in the face with Lucario's hand spike. Yoshi, bleeding swallows Lucario and his block and turns them both into eggs. Lucario breaks out of his egg and tries to take his block of wood back, but Yoshi tosses a fire egg at him, they both catch on fire. Yoshi stops, drops and rolls then chucks his katana at Melody, Lucario dumps his canteen on himself dousing the fire, then he leaves his block of wood behind runs to Melody's aid. Yoshi then takes both Lucario and his own wooden blocks and runs off. Melody then finds the Duke of Gravity and begins seducing him. The two share a meaningful kiss. Meanwhile Riku Replica and Zero meet up at the mountain and begin climbing it. Later that night every tribute is suddenly taken control of and brought to the Corn. It is Meta Knight, he warns the tributes that they are all being used. The tributes return to their previous locations. Shortly afterwards the mysterious Culex appears yet again, but his soul is absorbed by a mysterious human. Once the soul is absorbed Dark Legion is formed. Day 3 Riku Replica and Zero finally reach the top of the mountain. Upon arriving at the peak the two find a large amount of supplies and they run to them, however a cage falls onto them and the Meta Knightians appear, they suggest killing the two, but Meta Knight appears and tells them to keep Zero and Riku Replica safe. The two are then trasnported onto the Halberd. Meanwhile Melody and Lucario both meet up and agree to go kill Yoshi. Mimi and Duke of Gravity both wake up, Mimi camoflauges herself in the corner, as Duke in the opposite cave sees a note that Melody left him and goes looking for her in Mimi's cave. Duke cannot seem to find Melody, without noticing Mimi, he leaves the cave and continues searching for Melody. He sees Melody and Lucario off in the distance, but doesn't realize it's them, as they decide to abandon the hunt for Yoshi, they return to the cave. Duke sees the two figures leave so he decides to return to his own cave for the night. As Mimi and Lucario are asleep, Melody wakes up and goes to visit Duke, where they cuddle for the night. Day 4 As Duke and Melody continue to cuddle, Lucario walks in on them, he suggests a three way, but when Melody and Duke act awkward about it, he acts like he meant an alliance. To which they agree to and go to hunt down Yoshi. Meanwhile Zero and Riku Replica awake to an intercom. It's Meta Knight and he's announcing that he's going to launch an attack on the arena. Duke, Melody and Lucario arrive at Yoshi's shelter, however Yoshi wasn't at his shelter, he was on his way back from the lake. He takes this opportunity to throw a fire egg at Melody and his shelter. Melody tosses her wood to Duke as Yoshi runs at the still burning Melody, however he his intercepted by Lucario who knees him in the gut. Yoshi recoils, but lashes his tongue out at Lucario, who grabs onto it and throws Yoshi into the ground. Yoshi pulls Lucario into his mouth and poops out an egg, which he throws into his burning shelter. Melody responds by attacking Yoshi with her katana. yoshi gets cut, but knocks over Duke and steals Melody's block from him, he eats it and puts it in an egg. After falling into Yoshi's burning shelter, '''Lucario burns to death. '''Melody attempts to keep on fighting, but is too weak, she grabs Lucario's block egg and runs off. Meanwhile Zero and Riku Replica finally meet up with Meta Knight he tells them they are not in danger and says he will let them go. Yoshi is then trapped in a force field with the Meta Knidlies, which stab him in the gut then disappear he is left on the ground with Duke who decide to stay in the shelter together. Riku Replica is then teleported onto the Kirbamus Cruiser and is given a keyblade. Zero is teleported back to the Corn. Day 5 The following morning, '''Yoshi dies from the wounds he gained the previous day. '''Melody then arrives at Yoshi's shelter where she finds a dead Yoshi and a sleeping Duke. Zero then heads for a cave, on his way there he runs into Mimi who he begins to shoot at, but she starts running away. Zero pursues and continues attacking Mimi. Mimi runs forward and stabs Zero's buster. Zero grabs onto her and begins charging a buster shot. Mimi punches Zero and is dropped, but as she falls '''Zero unloads a buster in her face killing her. '''Zero celebrates his kill when all of sudden '''Garbodor explodes. '''Duke arrives at Zero's location, who proceeds to charge his buster behind his back, Duke hears the charging and hides behind a rock. Zero pursues and fires a shot at him but misses. The merchant then arrives and cuts Zero off, giving him a target tracker, which allows him to lock onto opponents. The Duke takes this opportunity to escape back to his cave, which Melody went to while Duke and Zero were fighting. Day 6 Zero walks in on Melody and Duke, with his buster fully charged, he aims it at Melody, but Duke intervenes and charges Zero. Zero fires his buster, but only hits Duke in the arm. Duke calls Zero an emotionless robot and tries to stab Zero, but Zero grabs his wrist and throws Duke against the wall. Zero fires another charge shot, as Duke begins singing. Zero fires the shot as and EMP is presumably sponsored to Duke, blocking Zero's shot and causes him to short out. However the sponsor wasn't enough to save Duke, because his song was infringing on copyright, '''causing Kirbamus to kill him. '''Zero then attempts to start singing a Mega Man song, and as such is sponsored something from a Mega Man game, a vial of Roboenza. This causes Zero to spaz out, '''allowing a nearby Riku Replica to finish him off with his keyblade. '''Riku Replica then turns to the sleeping Melody, slowly approaching Melody, '''Riku Replica fires blasts of Dark Firaga at Melody, killing her.